Party Thyme
Mega-Grow |Tribe = Leafy Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When a Plant does a Bonus Attack, draw a card. |Rarity = Premium - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = A real extrovert, this one.}} Party Thyme is a premium super-rare plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Mega-Grow class. It costs 1 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has no traits, and its ability gives the Plant Hero a card whenever a Plant does a Bonus Attack. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When a Plant does a Bonus Attack, draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description A real extrovert, this one. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Premium - Uncommon → Premium - Rare Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Rare → Super-Rare *Health change: 1 → 2 . Strategies With Party Thyme doesn't have the best stats for a 1-sun cost plant, but it is one of the plants used for its ability. If you manage it well, Party Thyme can supply you with enough cards for you to easily outlast your opponent, while your plants' bonus attacks sweep zombies. As mentioned in the first sentence, Party Thyme is very cheap, so it shouldn't be so hard to run it with other cards. Party Thyme synergizes with all bonus attack cards, each in a certain way: *Time to Shine is the cheapest card that synergizes with this. However, it has no additional benefits unlike the latter cards. *Repeater and Bananasaurus Rex basically give you a card each turn due to their abilities, even if they have no strength. However, you can only get 1 card per turn this way, and none if the former 2 are destroyed after combat. Bananasaurus Rex is more potent as it synergizes with Potted Powerhouse, unlike Repeater. *Re-Peat Moss guarantees you a card per trick used, which is more stable than Repeater or Bananasaurus Rex. However, you need to have a trick card in order to use this combo. *Plant Food boosts the stats of a plant, on top of making it do a bonus attack. Along with Bananasaurus Rex, it can be used in tandem with Potted Powerhouse as well, although it is a bit expensive. *And finally, Espresso Fiesta become even more potent as you are able to not only wreak havoc upon your opponent, but also draw 3 cards as well. However, it is very expensive, so you must use it on a potentially strong plant. But since Party Thyme is very easy to destroy due to its low health, you may want to boost its stats or protect it from damage. Against Party Thyme is weak, but is possibly dangerous if your opponent runs a deck specialized in drawing cards. Nonetheless, letting your opponent draw cards is bad for you. You would generally want to destroy Party Thyme before it can activate its ability. While this may not seem hard, remember that your opponent plays tricks before you do, which means by the time you play tricks to destroy it, your opponent would've already drawn enough cards to get them going for a few turns. Playing zombies with "When played" abilities that damage or destroy plants are the best counter, as they can destroy Party Thyme before it can activate its ability. Due to its low health, it is best to use Pied Piper, Conga Zombie, or Bungee Plumber on it. Remember to keep an eye for Bonus Track Buckethead since his presence makes you unable to do bonus attacks, making Party Thyme's ability useless. Gallery PartyThymeStatisticsv1.8.27.png|Statistics PartyThymeCard.jpg|Card Trivia *This is the second plant that is based on thyme, the first being Thyme Warp. **Despite the fact that both Thyme Warp and Party Thyme are both based on thyme, they have very different appearances, as Party Thyme is a bundle of thyme. **Coincidentally, they do not appear in the same game. *Despite this plant having a party theme, it does not have the party tribe. **This is possibly because party is a zombie tribe. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Mega-Grow cards Category:Mega-Grow plants Category:Leafy plants Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare plants Category:Leafy cards